


Promise

by Satine86



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 1 (Critical Role), F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: Kima sucked in a deep breath, groped around under the blankets until she found Allura’s hand. Warm and soft and familiar.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for the end of campaign 1. Written for a tumblr prompt "a promise."

“Do you think they’ll be all right?” Allura’s voice was soft, just barely loud enough to cut the silence of the late hour. Their room was dark, the curtains drawn and the morning a long way off. 

Kima sucked in a deep breath, groped around under the blankets until she found Allura’s hand. Warm and soft and familiar. She squeezed it.

“In what way?” 

“In any way.” 

Silence fell again while Kima thought, and Allura waited. Patient as always. Kima knew loss. Was hardly a stranger to it. This, however, was different. For her. For Allura. And certainly for Vox Machina. 

“They’re a strong bunch, and they still have each other. I think... I think they’ll be all right. In time.” 

Allura let out a shuddering breath, and rolled toward Kima. She pressed herself against Kima’s side, her forehead resting against her cheek. Kima could feel her breath ghosting across her neck with every soft exhale, and could feel her lips tickling her skin when she spoke again.

“I don’t want to fight anymore.”

“Bahamut willing we won’t have to.” Kima chuckled. 

“You know what I mean. There will always be something, Kima. Not like Vecna, but something. There will always be something.” 

“So you want to retire and live a quiet, peaceful life?” 

“We deserve it, don’t we?” Allura pressed a lingering kiss to Kima’s cheek. “Can you be happy with that?” 

“As long as I’m with you, I’d be happy with anything.” 

Allura pushed herself up onto her elbow, squinting down at Kima in the darkness. “Do you mean that?”

“Of course I do, Allie.” 

“So we can retire and live happily ever after?” 

“Yeah, we can.” Kima reached up to cup Allura’s face with both hands, and gently pulled her down for a kiss. It was a promise. 


End file.
